Dark Harvest
by Sidako
Summary: In the west hemisphere of Makai, a small kingdom is victim to a mass murderer. With thousands rapidly dying and their souls disappearing, Saino Sasithorn has no choice but to call in a favor that Koenma owes. Will Kurama revisit part of his past? Will team Urameshi help Saino and her people? Kurama x OC
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Near Clearsprings, Colorado sat a small single family house surrounded by large oak, willows, pine, and many other trees. A creek ran on the south side of the house, where there were fewer trees. A little eight year old girl could be seen splashing a german shepherd in the creek. His tail waged with joy and excitement as she squealed in laughter. Her father was a hard working man. During the mornings he tends to the strawberry patches and the apple orchard. In the afternoons his daughter, Sam, picked herbs and vegetables from her small beginner garden to help make lunch. The evenings are spent laughing with his daughter and retelling tales from how he and her late mother met and their silliest dates. After Sam is put to bed her father, David, spends the rest of his night gazing at a picture of his loving wife and mother of his baby girl. He would spend his time longing for her return, praying that he could stay strong, that he's raising their daughter right, and mourning a loss that could never be replaced. He'd spend his time worried sick, worrying if his little Sam would show the same signs as her mother did. Signs of fatigue, lack of energy, and constant headaches. He was told a tumor like his wife's could develop at a young age. It was now up to him to keep his baby safe, no matter what.

That afternoon, dark clouds rolled in, blocking the sun and the sky entirely in just 15 minutes. Violent thunder struck, signaling the start of a horrible storm. David was already outside calling for his daughter to come home. He called and called but minutes turns to hours with still no sign of her. David's panic and fear controlled his heart and mind. He ran to where he knew she last was. As he neared the creek another violent stroke of thunder clapped with blood red lighting tearing through the sky.

David arrived to the small creek to only find an heavily injured German Shepherd and no signs of Sam. He examined the poor dog as it whimpered in pain. David looked around frantically trying to find who or what could have done such damage and to see if they left a trail. A snap of a twig a couple of feet away told him it was still there.

There little Sam laid unconscious in the arms of a tall, bulky gray skinned man. His eyes glowed and unnatural red, and beside him was a shorter person, a hooded cloak hid their face.

"Hello David" said the cloaked figure their eyes glows a silver color.

"Yes, I have your precious little girl. And if you want her back, I'd be happy to oblige. But first..I need something from you.."


	2. Chapter 1 Time

The land stretched on for miles and miles, not even the keen eye of a hawk could see how far it went. A quilt of fog covered the area, it seemed to continue for eternity. A cluster of feet hurried through the unseen land, each praying that time was on their side. Tall thin towers faded into view the vines hanging from the walls acting like a curtain, shielding most outsiders from the view within.

The siren looked to their leader, no words were needed for instructions, they had made it out of the steppes and into Haru-terra territory. Once the spring was reached they could make up the lost time through the water. As they reached the forest the leader immediately took to the trees. Leaping from tree to tree, rapidly closing the gap to reach the spring. Her two companions followed her example, not daring to waste any more precious time. After what felt like hours, some of the trees in the forest started to thin out, giving way to a small clearing. In the center was a spring, surrounded by tall grass and a handful of reeds.

"There! Hurry, we can still make it!" Their leader said desperately. Without giving proper time to adjust the transition would no doubt be painful, it always was. The siren, Cadence, glanced to the merman running alongside her. They gave each other a nod, and didn't hesitate to jump into the spring, hot on their leader's tail. They barreled down the depths of the spring, their bodies shifting from land to water.

Their legs began to move as one, skin colored scales emerge from the waist down. Seith's fingers began to web to the cuticles, his legs merging into one while his feet connected at the heels and began to stretch and thin. His spine began to twist, moving him from side to side from his ribs down. Seith's pain was the worst out of all three of them, it's why he and others like him stayed in one place for a extended amount of time, The Open or the dry surface.

" _move, move,_ _ **move!**_ ", was all Seith could think. They all knew this pain well but all felt the same." _ **There's no time to be in pain!"**_ So they rushed through it, adrenaline dulling the pain to a shallow ache.

At the bottom of the spring rested stones that varied in size from pebbles to boulders the size of a horse. Cadence knew which to move and her leader was already working to do just that. A small stream of yoki was leaking from one of the largest stones. With a flick of the leaders wrist, a strong current of water pushed the stone away with ease, the yoki rushed out as if dammed up. The three zipped through the opening and Iris made sure to reseal the entrance. Knowing it was a straight shot from here, the leader forced the water forward, creating a current faster than any of them could swim on their own and rocketing them through the passage like cars through a tunnel.

After about 30 minutes of twists and turns, the three merfolk shot out of the tunnel. Seith was able to hold himself from traveling further out, Iris moved the water around her and her leader to slow them down. Seith shook his head to regain his bearings. When he scanned their surroundings his eyes widened, and his mouth gaped. Cadence was next to react, gasping as unseen tears formed in her eyes. She covered her mouth and floated to her father, but all he could do was embrace her.

The last, now ejected from the tunnel, was facing the two. She saw the look of horror on their faces, Cadence sobbing on her father's shoulder. Her heart sank and a lump formed in her throat. She slowly turned around to face the scene the others have witnessed.

"No….no.." Dozens of bodies, sirens, merfolk and even some Kappa floated in a puddle of crimson. Fins, tails, and chunks of colored scaled flesh floated about. Spears, swords, and chains of platinum and stainless steel were scattered across. She rubbed at her eyes with her webbed hands in hopes of wiping away what had to be an illusion. Seith was the only one strong enough to speak clearly.

"Your highness…?" he tried, but she didn't respond. "My lady?", Still no response but she did lower her arm, something clenched in her hand."Lady Sasithorn. What are your orders.."

She flinched at the question. Slowly breathing in while raising her fist to her chin .

"My orders...quarantine the surrounding area. We need a search party to gather as much of the remains as possible. They need proper send offs..…"

"And..?"

"Contact the east branch of spirit world…", she slowly opened her fist to reveal a thin chain which had been pulled apart. A small charm, with the depiction of a cartoonish tree and bird on it, was attached to the broken chain, the name 'Lily' artfully carved into the back.

"We must..no…. I must put an end to this...and I will use whatever means necessary"


	3. Chapter 2 The Bargain

It was near dinner time though outside was just now hinting at a change in the seasons. Within a couple of months it will be pitch black at this time of the day. Time seemed to fly by these past couple of weeks and it was already time to prepare for the news.

The tall, young, and heavily muscled man rushed to his desktop, hitting a key to trigger it awake. One password later he was already on the colleges website, navigating his way to his student email. As he scrolled through the inbox his heartbeat quickened, it had been at least a week since he last checked this. He looked thoroughly for the key words 'congratulations', 'confirmation', or '2018 overseas program' when he found the letter. He opened up the letter and swiftly scanned through the formalities till he found his answer.

Kuwabara's stomach twisted in knots, his heart sank into his stomach.

' _October 11, 2018_

 _Dear Kazuma Kuwabara,_

 _We regret to inform you that your application for the "Future Cross Cultural Adjustment Study" was not successful. With the high calibre of the applicants to our program, the task of choosing graduate students is always a difficult one. We are able to accept only a small number of students each year and only those with outstanding academic records and with a wide range of interests and hobbies._

 _We thank you for your interest and we wish you success in your future studies._

 _Yours truly,  
Akio Tanaka, PhD  
Graduate Advisor'_

He continued to gaze at the email, hoping there was a misunderstanding, hoping that the word choice would change, hoping for a better outcome than what was presented. After what felt like an hour, he closed the entire window. Not bothering to delete the email. He looked at his hands realizing the tight fists he found them in. Small crescents had dug themselves into his palms and his fingernails were tinted red.

Slight Panic begin to rear its ugly was he going to tell his sister, and worse, what was he to tell Yukina? It was times like these that he regretted trying to be the number one in Sarayashiki Junior High; times like these, that he regret it getting involved with the supernat-

" _No...no I don't and_ _ **won't**_ _ever regret it!'_ Without realizing the bad news had gotten to him more than what he would have liked to admit. Kuwabara had to remind himself of all the good that came from his past adventures. So what if he couldn't get into the program he so desperately wanted, so what if he didn't have the cleanest academic background, and so what that he was still unsure of what to do after college was said and done. So what! Had it not been for his past experience he would have never have gained the knowledge and power that he has today. Had it not been for the past he would have never have made the met his friends...no family that he has today. He would have never met Yukina, and that though alone was enough to bring him out of this sadness. He realized he had no time to mope over a little bit of bad news. This may be a setback but that was all it was. If anything this would improve his resolve to keep trying and to reach higher.

He Looked out of his window into a clear sunset as night began to creep across the sky. Soon street lights would spark alive signaling the time change. He stretched his arms above his head attempting to get out whatever stiffness had formed through his stress. He jumped out of his chair and debated on doing some research on other programs or going downstairs to help his beloved with dinner. Before he could decide a third option present itself. With a knock on the window his favorite blue haired, pink kimono wearing Reaper floated just outside of it.

Typically they would be allowed to visit with each other no more than once a month. With being a Reaper pilot for the River Styx and Kuwabara focusing on his studies there was not much time to visit with the old gang. Which is why this was such an odd encounter. He had seen her no more than a week ago, so for her to reappear at his window with instead of her bright grin but a grim look and panic in her eyes, set off all kind of alarms and his mind. He quickly crossed his bedroom and opened up the window.

"Heya Botan what's-"

"Kuwabara I need you to come to the temple!"

The sudden request was more than odd but he knew better than question it.

"Is it urgent?"

"Immensely!"

Without a second thought he dashed to his closet, grabbed his tennis shoes and a jacket, and before another thought could cross his mind they was speeding off on her oar. Telling his love and sister the bad news could wait a little longer. After all, why dwell on the bad news when the world need saving!

* * *

In spiritual and secluded mountains sits the temple of the great psychic, Genkai. The land stretches from mountain ridges to the shore line. Time has not touched this land despite it's owner absence. The caretakers hold up their promise to keep temple as Genkai left it. Every now and then a youkai is allowed to stay on the property given they follow set rules.

Do not disturb humans, you are to live peacefully with them

If you are spotted by one or come across one, attempt to blend in

Be peaceful with other residents on this property.

All demons that take up residence know these rules and no one disputed them. Failure to abide by these will end up facing Chu, Jin, or Toya, the caretakers of the house. If that wasn't enough, failure met possibly facing their friends, Hiei, Kurama, or worse, Yusuke Urameshi. The potential of having to deal with some of Makai's most powerful and deadly fighters is typically enough to keep anyone in line.

As Botan sped her way through the night sky and drew near the temple, lights from large stone lanterns illuminated the pathways mimicking something like a landing strip. Kuwabara could sense several familiar auras. Within minutes their feet were back on solid earth and botan is practically dragging kuwabara to the entrance of the main building.

"The hell is binky brat even doing?! We're been sitting around for _**HOURS!"**_

"Yusuke it's been _**a**_ hour. Whatever it is I'm sure Koenma has an explanation for this urgent meeting."

"He fuckin better. I could be pickin up some cases right now. Getting an autograph from that silly demon trio pays decent and it's quick….wait maybe I should just make copies to have on hand?"

The shoji door slides open to the living room, revealing a man with short red and orange hair that was rather messy, standing at 6 feet tall with loose sky blue jeans and a dull white shirt.

He walked in with Botan hot on his heels, wearing her usual pink kimono.

"You too?!", Yusuke didn't bother with a proper greeting, Kuwabara looks at him surprised.

"You don't know what's going on Urameshi?"

"Like hell I do. Koenma called us up. Said it was an emergency and get here asap. That was hours ago!"

"Hours?!"

Kurama sighs again and take one more sip from his tea before correcting his friend."That was **an hour** ago. Now that Kuwabara is here we'll probably find out the meaning of all this"

"How can you be sure?" Yusuke asked in a less rude tone, he can't help but to show a little respect to his friend….sometimes.

"Koema has a tendency to appear in a grandiose sort of way."

Unbeknownst to everyone except Kurama with his heightened senses, Koenma is already behind the door in his adult form. He was going to make a grand entrance but he decided now was not the time. He looks over his shoulder to the three people standing behind him. He quietly tells them to wait for his signal to enter, knowing he'll have to ease them in. Sasithorn nods, understanding these things can be difficult. She looks to Cadence and Kasai to ensure their scents and energy is well hidden. They nod in return and Sasithorn gives Koema a smile to signal he may proceed. He sighs and slides the door open, entering the room and closing it back softly.

"Koema, what happened?! What's going on?" Kuwabara beat Yusuke's question to the punch but that doesn't stop him from getting his words in.

"Yeah brat the hell's with this meeting?"

"Hello to you two as well" he said in his best monotone voice, annoyed at their usual rudeness. He walks over to the table, tablet in hand and after tapping twice on it's screen it springs to life. As he navigates to find the proper file he says, "Hello Kurama, your family is doing well?"

"Yes, my younger brother is going into his second year now at Meiou High."

"That's great to hear, and Yusuke, Kuwabara, I assume the girls are doing well?"

"Yeah sis' doing her usual and Yukina has been amazing! She's a great cook and she's figured out how to make her own tea she's also been helpingoutwithotherdemonsand-" Kuwabara begins to ramble at a rapid pace.

"Okay, okay, I got it, great, awesome!" Koenma interjects, interrupting Kuwabara's non-stop string of words.

"Mom and Keiko's good. She's starting a new semester but her damn school is getting expensive. I **could** be doin' a case right now to help but-"

"Yes I'm aware Yusuke, I promise you I have a reason for calling you here"

Koenma turns the tablet down on its face, he takes a deep breath before beginning.

"Back when I was investigating my father in order to shine a light on corruption, I had to find evidence. Although Chapter Black tipped me off I wasn't sure how to find other clues besides following a very well hidden paper trail. At the time, I needed help in order to put an end to all of it. Unfortunately not many were willing to testify against The Great King Ima himself, but there was one person that was willing. That one person was enough to get others to follow their example. They spoke out on the crimes, trusted my findings and was able to encourage others to help. I own them a great debt."

Kurama glances at Koenma, noting a grim look in his eyes. He can't figure out if it's fear or anger. Maybe anger for having to repay such a debt. After all, it's because of this person, why he's now the new king of Reikai.

"They've come to collect on that debt then.."

"So pacifier breath, you're in trouble huh? Who's ass are we kickin!" Yusuke stands there, cracking his knuckles.

"What are they asking for?" Kuwabara asked.

Koenma smiles a bit, knowing despite the rudeness these men are still his friends. If trouble was brewing, if he needed their help, he could count on them. They always had his back, much like Lady Sasithorn. It was time he showed this gratitude to one of them..

"They're asking for help actually. They're a friend so I trust them. I'll let them introduce themselves."

The door slide open once again and a petite young woman entered first. Her hair flowing down to her lower back, deep purple at her roots fading to a pearly purple at the tips. She has her hair pulled half up in a bun and the rest is free to fall in loose curls. Her teal green eyes scan the room, landing on their soon to be allies. She gives a gentle smile to them, attempting to show they mean no harm. As she moves in her teal color dress flows in a fluid motion like her hair. Her stomach is exposed beneath the coral orange bodice-like top she's wearing. Thin silken swirls peek out from her bodice and waist band. Tattoos adorn her sandy white skin, fading from teal to sea green. She steps into the center of the room, still wearing that gentle smile.

The next girl to walk in is slightly taller. Her dark copper red hair wound in tight pencil thin curls laying across the tops of her shoulders. It's obvious she has a more athletic build. She wears a tight black tank top with a gold and dark orange plaid button up, the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. Her tan shorts led to just above her knees, the colors complementing her chestnut colored skin. Her eyes are a shape viper-like gold, and she displays wide toothy grin, like the happiest person one could met. She stands closest to the door, allowing the last to to stand in the middle.

Sasithorn enters, closing the door behind her. Her jet black hair falls in waves to her mid-back, the front draping onto her chest. Her caramel skin makes her royal purple eyes stand out more. She isn't as tall as the last girl, who's about 5'8, Sasithorn is about average. Her hourglass figure is flattered with her dark purple square like crop top and mid thigh length blue jean shorts. She wears a plaid long sleeve flannel shirt around her waist with a pair of high top black lace up boots. She gracefully walks into the room standing in between the two other girls. By the way they have arranged themselves it is obvious she is the leader. The two, standing with her but a foot behind her, similar to a basic formation. She gives a pleasant smile, and bows deeply to show her respect. She reminds herself she'll have to greet them their way first. After straightening back up she say, "Hajimemashite. Dozo yoroshiku onegaishimasu. Namae -"

"It's alright, they understand English.", Koenma gives her a reassuring smile.

"Thank you Koenma, the girls and I do appreciate this." She clears her throat and begins again this time in English and with her hands folded in front of her.

"It is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Saino. To my left is Cadence Tomerarenai of the Wai-Chiiki." Cadence with her gently bows, her purple flowing hair forming a curtain.

"And to my right is Kasai Agate", the viper eyed girl simply waved.

"Cool I'm Yusuk-"

"Yusuke Urameshi, creator of the demon world tournament, winner of the Dark tournament, decedent of Toshin Raizen. You're list of accomplishments is lengthy. There's also Kazuma Kuwabara one of the best human psychics of his generation and of course you are the legendary Yoko Kurama." She locks eyes with Kurama but looks away as soon as she does.

"Your reputation has spread very far, even to our country on the western hemisphere. You are trusted by Lord Koenma and many young ones inspire to be like you. You have our respect."

Yusuke scratches his chin, and laughs.

"Now that you've succeeded in inflating Yusuke's ego, mind explaining what it is you want?" Though Kurama sounds polite he hold an edge in his question. This Saino person seemed different and almost familiar? He can't place his finger on it but he doesn't like it.

Saino begins to speak nervously, "...we need your help. My...our people have been targeted multiple times. Typically we're able to handle it but now it's worse… In the last two weeks several thousand of our people have be slaughtered. We need your help stopping this mass murderer.."

"With all due respect but that doesn't-" Kurama begins but is quickly cut off.

"Well...it's more like 240,000..."

"Excuse me?"

"The number is over 240,000...it's about the size of a small town..it's getting worse.." She turns her gaze to the floor, staring sadly and turning red. Kurama stays silent, waiting for more information while Yusuke and Kuwabara look to the three girls with shock and sadness in their eyes. Koenma looks on, listening to the information being retold.

"We've used all the resources we have available to find this horrid creature but...we need help. I fear by the end of the year, Demaix may lose well over 5 percent of its population..Please, will you help us?"

Kurama's eyes widen, "Did you say Demaix?"

"Yes, if memory serves, you were in Demaix briefly about 600 years ago. I believe you stole our Alexandrite music box. You caused quite a bit of commotion when it was found missing."

Kurama looks at her with a new light in his eye and Saino couldn't place what the look meant. What she does know is that he doesn't seem to her. They looked at each other in silence before Yusuke took this as an opportunity to ask his questions.

"Kurama, you know where this place is?"

"Ah..ah yes, it's a small continent in Makai. Small compared to the others, that is. It's still fairly large. More of a kingdom, unlike the territories you've encountered. The people there are born to the elements so the land is quite unique."

"The hell you mean, born?"

"Yes, born. Allow me to explain" Cadence says in a silky voice that takes the boys by surprise. Even Koenma had heard this young woman speak yet.

"Where we come from, Demaixens are born of an element of nature. We are considered elementals in a way, or at least one with the elements. Some of us are able to learn to use aspects but it's mostly to enhance our core element. Like your friends Hiei, Touya, Jin, even Sir Kurama. His ability to control plants in not uncommon in Demaix, though he is better than most."

The group feels a sense of calm begin to come over them as they listen to Cadence's voice tickling their ears like the crystal waters of a babbling brook. Kurama notices the feeling coming over him and tries to overcome it. ' _What was that..what did she..'_ He thinks to himself before Saino interjects.

"My apologies gentlemen. Cadence is a siren, so when she speaks her beautiful voice takes some by surprise. Usually she's **more careful** " Saino gives her a stern look making Cadence shift uncomfortably. She didn't realize she was enchanting them. She mouths an apology as Saino turns back to the group, the stern look softening back to a gentle smile.

"Anyway, we live close to the humans which makes our job of finding the culprit more difficult because of the wider area we have to investigate. A good number of our people take up residence in Ningenkai. We never had a barrier to divide us so some are deeply rooted."

"Wait, what!? how the hell did you not have a barrier, where the hell do you live?"

"She said the western hemisphere Urameshi, y-" it just hit Kuwabara, the only continents on that hemisphere were the Americas. He wonders if Makai could be the same.

"Yes in order to solve this you will have to travel to the Americas. We can provide you with comfortable room and board. This will most likely take some time to solve..."

"Wait. Hold up. Weeks!? You want us to go all the way to the America?! Just like that? Sorry sweetheart but no dice. I've got bills t-"

"We know!" Kasai barked, her hands clenched tight. Saino puts a hand on her shoulder to calm her friend, who just huffs and crosses her arms stubbornly.

"We are aware. The favor Lord Koenma gave us, was an audience with you all. We have offers in exchange for your help. For Urameshi a full sail scholarship for Keiko's education plus $10,000 for any expense not covered by the grant which is ment for both her and you. To Kuwabara, a letter of acceptance to a pristine study abroad program. This is a real program we provide at our private college. We only accept about 5 to 10 people due to the expenses. You will be able to stay in multiple cities and towns in North America, examine workplace relationships both entry level and advanced, listen in on some schools lessons and of course experience major holidays. Is this to your satisfaction?"

Kuwabara and Yusuke's jaws both hung wide open in disbelief.

 _'I don't have to wait another year if I take this! But...I would have to leave…'_

"Um if this is a program is there room to bring a family member?" Kuwabara asks hopefully. Saino's eyes widen as she remember what Koenma had told her..

"Yes there is Kuwabara, you may bring another person"

Kuwabara shouts excitedly in response, feeling like things were finally looking up. Yusuke gathers himself, thinking carefully. Keiko wouldn't need to worry about paying for college anymore and they'd be secure for a while. That just left his mother. "Anyway, can we up that price?" His friends looked shocked.

"I don't need much, but I gotta take care of my mom too ya know. I rather give her the 5k. Leave me with like couple hundred ya know?"

Saino ponders the thought, she figures this wouldn't hurt. "We can do about 3k just for yourself, this way they both get 5k even. How's this?"

"Fine by me! Sweet!"

Saino turns to look at Kurama. "Sir Kura-"

"Kurama." He cuts in planly.

"Pardon?"

"You can just call me Kurama." He smiles to Saino though it doesn't quite reach his eyes.

"Oh..uh...Kurama...We didn't know what to offer you for assisting us. Koenma says you're fairly private. We'd like to know what your request is." Kurama looks long and hard at Saino before finally closing his eyes.

"I did not say I would agree to help, this is something I need to think over. I'll give you my answer within the week." Saino's breath catches in her throat, sadness and worry invading her. She keeps herself poised on the outside, and simply smiles and nods.

"Understood. Urameshi, Kuwabara, is it safe to say you answers are yes?"

They looked at each other then pondered. Kuwabara answers for them both. "I mean they're great offers but we still have to get some things situated first."

"Yeah we'll let ya know in a day or two. I don't think we'll turn ya down but we gotta think about it, ya know?"

Saino tries hard to hide her disappointment, sadness, and anxiety. Botan, who was surprisingly quiet the whole time, speaks up.

"Here I'll show you, your rooms." The girls bid the boys a good evening then follow Botan through the hall. As they follow, Botan couldn't stop herself from saying. "Don't worry, I'm sure they'll say yes. They didn't say no right?"

"Yes but they didn't say yes either, Botan." Kasai says plainly. They all knew time was of the essence. Saino sighs and wonders how her friend Raven is holding up. She thinks she might call her later tonight after they calmed down and figured out where to go from here.

Once the three were alone, Saino's companions weren't going to let things go. "You know Kurama is gonna remember right?"

"Kasai's right. Why didn't you tell him, my lady?"

"Cadence stop calling me that. You know there's no need, and I'm not telling him because it doesn't matter."

"Suuure, that's why you kept staring at him right? Cause' you **don't** care right?"

"Kasai, shut up..look we don't have time to play the crush game-"

"So you do still have one!"

"Cadence, I'm real close to throwing my weight around…" They both shut their mouths instantly, though they were both still smiling.

"We need to get them to help us. We need outsiders we can trust. If we wait too long, more will die and their souls will continue to be lost.."

They all look down, not wanting to think about how many have perished, how many souls gone, how many families forever broken.

"Lady Sasithorn, don't worry, they'll help. I feel that they have good hearts, they'll help." Kasai smiles to Saino hoping to calm her nerves.

"I hope your right.."


	4. Recall

"So let me get this straight. You failed to get into the program, but got offered what sounds like a better program from some demon chick that's from the States?" The tall, model like woman crushed her cigarette slowly, a failed attempt of keeping herself calm. The brunette stood in front of their light brown kotatsu table. Kuwabara, her little brother, is on the other side Hoping the table would make a decent barrier against the potential wrath of Suzuru.

"Y-yes and I'll get to travel to different States and Yukina can come too.."

"So you expect to travel to the other side of the world to help some chick that Koema owes a favor too. Help her stop a **mass murderer** in exchange to study there. When you could just wait next year?"

"Okay I know it sounds bad but if I wait till next year I'll be even further behind! And this would give me a great chance to experience the locals! I can avoid places that're super touristy and get to know people for real! I would be helping a whole nation! You have to admit they must be desperate if they're coming all the way over here to ask for help.."

"But why do **you** have to help, huh? Yusuke was the detective not you! Why do you keep jumping into things that ain't your business?!"

"They asked for **me**! I'm not jumping into anything! They asked for my help too! I'm strong, I can help! When someone asks for help a man supposed to help!" Kuwabara is standing now, his fists clenching. He Isn't the same kid who would do whatever his sister said even against his wishes. No, he is a man now. Though Suzuru had some sway at the end there isn't much she could do except trust in his abilities and that he was raised right to make good decisions.

"Alright...alright but!"

"Buuuuut?"

"Your ass better check in. You better be studying! I expected your GPA to be a four by the end of this semester…" Kuwabara's face lights up the world's largest grin on his face. He jumps over the table to hug his sister, grinning from ear to ear.

Keiko and Yusuke's mother look at him as if he grew a second head. They all sat in the small apartment living room, the tea kettle began to scream in the kitchen but the two women don't seem to notice.

"A complete ride...and 13 grand...but how? Is she a millionaire of something?"

"Ya know, I don't know. But it's a pretty sweet deal. It's probably gonna be the most interesting case I get."

Keiko can't stop the eye roll hearing his comment. She knew he was getting bored, and that he would jump on any case that involved fighting. Sadly there weren't many of those and in times of peace Yusuke was calm and tame but still fidgety.

"When ya heading out, kid?" Both Yusuke and Keiko are shocked. Atsuko, Yusuke's mother, gave a carefree smile, she puts her beer bottle down and looks at the two young adults. "It'll be good for ya. Visit the States, meet new people, and hell get paid good for it. Keiko will be busy with school this semester so you won't be able to see her much anyway. I trust you'll be safe and comeback in one piece. Go have fun." Yusuke smiles at his mother's response, now it was just Keiko he is worried about.

With a heavy sigh Keiko says, "Just check in okay? Let me know that you're okay, alright?" She gives him a small soft smile. He knew she didn't like it but she knew she couldn't stop him anyway.

"Sweet! I'll give Kuwabara a call, we just need fox boy now"

Typing away at his desk Kurama finished the last of the emails he was to sent. A knock sounds from the door as it opens, his assistant appearing through it.

"Minamino-san I have yo-"

"Just because you knocked does not mean you can enter Sakura."

"Oh..yes, my apologies Minamino-San." She looks down feeling nervous.

"It's alright, just please be patient for an answer. Now, what have you brought me." Kurama gives her a warm smile that doesn't reach his eyes. Sakura, smitten much like the other women in their workplace, gives a happy smile and tries her best to walk to his desk with grace.

While blushing she opens up a binder that she carries everywhere. One side has a notepad with a considerable amount of notes, the other has a tablet locked in place. She taps the tablet and pulls up today's schedule. She starts with the current time, 10am, and informs him of today's roster. After what feels like 30 mins, Sakura begins with the 11am time slots but at this point Kurama has turned her out.

' _Maybe I should go. It's been 2 years since I've been in combat but-'_ Kurama stares wide eyed out the window. A girl with carmel colored skin and jet black hair comes into view, a pair of metallic wings came hovering in view. She smiles at him, beckoning him to follow then winks as she flies to the roof. Kurama knew no one would notice her from below, seeing as his office is on the 14th floor.

' _She wasn't close enough for a normal human to see her...I only sense her presence at the moment. I need to get rid of her..'_

"Sakura, I'm going to head to lunch now"

She looks surprised, then disappointed. Her time with him would be cut short yet again. She nods and bids him a farewell. Kurama waits a few mins before heading out the office himself. Making sure he's unseen he quickly heads to the roof of the building.

As he closes the door behind him, the girl walks up to him, slowly and with grace.

"I suggest you explain yourself before coming any closer. You're playing a dangerous game"

"Kurama, it's me. Ah is it the wings? I don't think I ever showed you these." She takes another step only to be met with a harsh glare from him.

"Drop the disguise. I know you're not Saino, why are you impersonating her and what do you want with me" Kurama says in a calm but cold manner. A slight shiver runs down the girl's spine and she smirks with her eyes narrowing.

"Aw what gave me away?"

Kurama doesn't answer and pulls a rose out from his hair. He makes it clear on his threat as he begins to channel his energy into the rose. Along with pushing outwards around him.

"Fine fine I'll get to the point. I'm sure Saino has asked that you come to Demaix by now. You are going to tell her no. We don't need outsiders running about. We can take care of the matter ourselves." The girl has a neutral expression, not willing to let emotion betray her. She raises her wings ready to take off.

"The next time you approach me in my territory, I won't show you any mercy."

" The same for you Yoko Kurama! Leave our land be or else!" She flaps her wings hard and is now in the air. She moves a bit clumsily but once she's a couple hundred yards away her wings carry her smoothly through the air, moving as fast as she can away from the angered fox demon.

' _well Now this... is interesting.'_

It's about six in the evening when Kurama reaches the temple stairs. He quietly leaps up half the steps then to the top, landing gracefully. He planned to be early to investigate these foreign women further.

He follows their scent around the back of the main house with the grace and stealth of a fox.

It's not long before a series of claps, thumps, and heavy breathing meets his ears. He stays close to wall, using the shadows to keep him concealed. As he rounds the corner the scene before him catches him off guard. Saino stood facing Kasai, dripping with sweat and panting unlike her opponent. Kasai is slightly damp with perspiration, her stance similar to Hung Gar kung fu.

"You've gotten a lot better, but you still have to beat me Sai"

Saino takes a deep breath and takes her stance. Her body faces Kasai front and center, her hands open, knees bent, and her face shielded by one hand and the other stretched out a tad.

 _'Why does she feel so familiar…'_ Kurama watches from afar. Saino throws a kick with her right leg. Kasai prepares to grab but is fooled. Saino knows Kasai too well, she leaps in the air with her left leg and swings it toward Kasai's shoulder. Kasai skids to a stop, rubbing her now sore shoulder.

" Touche"

"Damn it Kasai stop holding back! I'll never improve if you keep half assing"

"Look I just-"

"I order you to stop!"

"But-"

"Kasai I **order** you to STOP HOLDING BACK!"

Kasai's eyes widen and she nods slowly taking a different stance, the Southern Praying Mantis. Saino dashes in, she goes to try the same trick as before. Kasai raises her elbow, blocking the kick with ease. In the same swift motion she grabs Saino's leg tight and pushes her left palm into Saino's thigh. Kasai's left foot steps in with her body and she sends Saino flying.

As Kurama watches on, a scene in his mind begins to overlap. A young tawny skinned girl flies through the air. She rolls to a stop and sits up on one knee rubbing her thigh. Her jet black hair falls just below her shoulders in waves. She looks up, her royal purple eyes showing anger and determination.

Saino stands up, her weight on one leg and dashes back in. She throws a jab at Kasai's abdomen but it's blocked easily. Saino tries a series of fakes and jabs, hoping to hit. Kasai soon grows tired and catches Saino's left hand then blocked her right with Pok Sou and Pai Sou. She chops Saino in the shoulders and finishes with a straight kick to her stomach. Saino is sent flying once more. Kurama not able to stop himself dashes in and catches her.

"Lady Saino!" Kasai and Cadence rush to her aid.

Kurama looks closely at the girl, far and thought to be forgotten memories resurface. The young girl laid in his young self's arms. Her breathing was heavy and bruises slowly appeared here and there on her body. A older looking boy stood a far, his arms crossed while three girls ran towards them. Two of them looked like slight younger versions of Kasai and Cadence.

' _No..but could she really be..'_ Kurama shakes his head to think clearly. He pushes the memories in his mind aside. Saino was beginning to ster.

"Are you alright?"

Saino slowly opens her eyes to be met with his emerald globes. She unknowingly smiles and reaches out to caress his cheek. As her finger make contate she gaspes, realization hitting her and tries to wiggle out Kurama's arms.

"We've met.." his grip tighten around her which sets her off even more. She quickly begins to panic, the feeling of being trapped setting in. Her breathing becomes labored, her squirming growing violent.

"P-please let go..let GO" tears start to form as she struggles. Kurama tries to sit her up properly but is too slow. A loud stinging comes from where his hands have contact with her skin and he immediately lets go. Kurama yeps in shock and pain, Saino scrambles away from him. Her skin where his hands were, glows a brick color in the shape of his hands. Saino pants trying to calm herself while Cadence passe her and tends to Kurama's hands.

"I'm so sorry! She didn't mean to! Here I can heal them" without waiting for permission Cadence takes a small vail and cloth out. She wraps his hands with the green cloth and pores a green thin liquid on top. Cadence places her hands above his and both sets begin to glow a mint green. The firey pain turns to a dull ache to nothing within secs.

"I..I'm so sorry...I...didn't mean to.." Saino is sitting on her knees. Kasai is besides her stroking her back and watching Cadence and Kurama carefully. Cadence removes the cloth and Kurama inspects his hands.

 _'It's as if nothing happened._ ' He looks up at Cadence and gives a smile. "Thank you". He stays on one knee and looks Saino in the eyes.

"Saino...we need to talk"

Kurama leds the way into the main house to the kitchen. Saino with her head hanging down follows him but stops at the door. Her companions wait outside at the main entrance, they would alert her when the others arrived.

"Please have a seat, I'm not upset with what happened. I only want answers" Kurama puts the tea kettle on then sets out two cups. He then pulls a seed out which was hidden in his hair, and channels a small portion of energy into it. Quickly the seed cracks open, sprouting a pine green stem, almond shaped leaves and a bud.

"Um", Saino is now seated at the kotatsu table. She sits on her knees with her hands grasping and loosening. "If you are not upset then is this about your answer?"

Kurama eyes her for a moment, then goes back to the flower in hand. It now has bloomed a bright gold, with lilac dotting up the petals to the darker lilac colored core. He picks the flower and tears the petals evenly into both cups, he adds some of the pollen in as well. He takes the kettle off at the verge of screaming and fills the two cups, adding sugar to one.

"Here, this should help calm your nerves." Kurama places one of the cups in front of her. She nods and brings it up to sip. As the floral liquid touches her lips her sip turns into a slurp then gulping. Kurama chuckles a bit, her less graceful actions are innocent.

"I take it that it wasn't too sweet?"

Saino looks at him with a wide smile, "No it was perfect! I love it! It's one of-"

"Your favorites?" Saino closes her mouth immediately. Her eyes wide with surprise.

"We've met before haven't we? Back when I was in Demaix. We were younger then."

"Y-you..remember me?"

"Yes all though there are pieces missing. Your fighting style and your reaction was similar to what happened when you were frustrated. You lose focus."

"What else do you remember?" Saino looks tense and nervous.

"Is that important?" Kurama smiles then sips his tea. He keeps an eye on her to see how she'll react next.

"Of cour-...yes..yes it is important, to me at least"

"Hm..." he sits his cup down. "I remember you and Kasai. All of us were much younger back then. You were staying with them after you found me. You eventually left the house and they were worried for your safety. I followed you that evening, concerned for your safety but also curious as to where you were going."

Saino looks away, still embarrassed by her younger self's foolish mistake.

"I tracked you all the way to a palace."

"I tried to leave to come see you! I did..but."

"I know, you were under close watch and caught on multiple occasions. You weren't very good at sneaking out." Saino crosses her arms pouting.

"Not everyone can be a great criminal like you." She says sarcastically. Kurama chuckles seeing her pride being poked at bit.

"You've been withholding information, Saino. I think it's time you come clean."

Saino takes a deep breath, sighing out slowly and locks eyes with Kurama. She gives him a gentle smile and says "I've told you everything. What else is there to tell."

"Why didn't you present the fact that we've met before?"

"I feared I would sound crazy and I also didn't want to chase you off. Our encounter was over 2,500 years ago. We were young back then, you were just starting you bandit career and I had my place in...the kingdom."

"That's another thing, you speak as if you're on the same level as Kasai and the rest. I know you lived in the palace, so you must have quite the title. Yet you hide it, why?"

"I…"

"In order for us to help l need you need to be honest with us.."

"I know this...I know..I am of the nobility yes...but that's all I can tell you for now…"

"Saino-"

"Please! Not until we...until **I** am back home..My people need help and I can't risk more info that could be used against them.. I'm sorry…" She stands up ready to walk out.

"Saino…" she stops hearing him call her name.

"My answer… I'll go, but in exchange you tell me everything when the time is right. What happened after I left, why were you called away, why did you panic when I held you, everything."

"That's it?"

"Yes, I think it's a simple request don't you? I'm very old as you know. We met so many years ago I'm finding it hard to remember everything. So in exchange you'll help fill in the gaps, deal?"

She smiles to herself and before stepping out she glances behind her shoulder to says "Deal".

' _I need to find out who her doppelganger is but for now this will suffice'_

* * *

Thank you so much for the reviews musicnutftw and goober92! They mean a lot 3  
I am so sorry for this chapter being like...2 months late. Life has be really rough and I just didn't have time to type it up. It took even longer for the fiance to edit :( Which if ANYONE wants to maybe beta read to help with editing feel free to contact me! I have the next chapter typed up just need to edit. Thank all!


End file.
